Sleepless Nights
by BeautifulxXxNightmare
Summary: Renji/ Byakuya Yaoi Warning A sleepless night leads to fun under the Cherry blossom tree....


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!

Characters: Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai

Warming: Yaoi, boy/boy, don't read if you don't like it!

Story: Another sleepless night can lead to so much more under the blooming cherry blossom tree. Who cares about paperwork when there's more entertaining things to do?

Renji sighed rolling over in his bed once more. He couldn't sleep and it was all _his _fault. No matter how hard he tried to just close his eyes and clear his mind he couldn't get the raven haired beauty off his mind. It was as if his image was engraved into his brain. Renji grabbed his pillow and covered his face with it letting out a frustrated growl.

"Get out of my head." He muttered to himself sighing. Renji hadn't slept much since that night. Nothing had even happened; it was just a pathetic glimmer of hope. No one of his caliber would fall for a stray dog like him. He would be with someone who had more class. So why did he keep torturing himself with Maybes, or pointless it could happens.

He remembered it perfectly, there stood Byakuya Kuchiki. Looking as perfect as ever or at least to Renji, under the pale moonlight. They had been called out for a surprise hollow attack and were just relaxing and drinking. Renji didn't understand why his captain did it; He really hadn't had that much to drink. Renji had more sake and was seemingly more sober. But it was the faint moment when he felt Byakuya's presence close to him. And it was when he felt the cool tip of Byakuya's nose trailed along his jaw, and his warm breath ghosting across his neck... Renji remember the feeling all too well, the part he liked forgetting though was how after that Byakuya had passed out in his arms. Renji even remember how surprisingly light his captain seemed when he picked him up and carried him to bed grumbling the entire way about how he couldn't hold his sake.

He sighed kicking off his blankets. He slid into his shoes not bothering with a shirt. Wandering outside he walked down to the small garden where there were a couple cherry blossom trees in bloom. He leaned up against the trunk of one of them, his crimson hair and pale skin contrasting against the colors of the tree. His hair was down and framing his face, he seemed to be thinking and was so distant that he hadn't noticed the other approach. It wasn't until the shadow of the other fell over him that he even looked up. He didn't know where he wanted to groan or smile when he saw the very man who had been haunting his thoughts all night.

"Evening Captain." Renji said, not sure if 'evening' was appropriate, it was a mix between really late and really early. His eyes lingered on Byakuya longer then they should have. Byakuya was wearing only the pants of his uniform, the black suited his pale skin, and even the pale moon light accentuated his fair skin. Byakuya's hair wasn't restrained and the black locks draped across his shoulders and down to his shoulder blades, the stray lock hanging in his face like usual. Renji always had to resist brushing it out of his face. It didn't hinder his beauty at all, he had just always wanted to see all of his Captain's face.

"Evening… Renji-kun… I would like it if you used my first name… it's a little early to be so formal." Byakuya replied quietly, a soft smile gracing his lips.

"As you wish Byakuya-kun." He replied his eyes staring at his Captain's pale chest. It was odd behavior for the noble, he had never asked Renji to address him by his first name. It was always Captain Kuchiki. He liked the sound of Byakuya's name, he often found himself saying it to himself just to hear it roll off his tongue. He sighed inwardly, he sounded like a crazy pre-pubescent fan girl.

"What brings you out here so late?" Renji asked cocking his head curiously to the side.

"Couldn't sleep." The older replied seating himself in the grass under the cherry blossom tree. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I couldn't sleep either… thinking too much" he replied holding back his blush when he recalled exactly what he had been thinking about all night. Byakuya just nodded in understanding, stretching his long legs out in front of him. He was tall but the red head was taller. Renji looked down at his Captain from his post against the tree, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Want some sake?" he asked grinning.

"No I'll pass. That was the worst headache ever. I don't hold my liquor very well." Byakuya replied a grin tugging at his lips.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Very much so"

After a few moments of peaceful silence Renji finally broke it, "So… want to do anything in particular later today?"

"I was hoping to get rid of the mountain of paperwork on my desk today. How about yourself?"

"Probably train more."

"That you should Renji-kun, it would be good for you. Your already a good warrior, honing your skills would make you even better"

Renji couldn't help but smile at the sudden praise from the man he admired most. He sank down to the ground beside Byakuya and looked up at the starry sky. He felt the other move closer to him, it was subtle but the gesture still confused him. His mind grew even more cloudy when he felt Byakuya's cool hand against his cheek and his head being turned to look in the others dark orbs. He lost all train of thought when he felt those soft lips he had only dreamed about meet his, all hope in regaining his thoughts was lost for Renji when he felt Byakuya's tongue slip through his lips to fight for dominance. A soft sigh escaped Renji at the feeling of the other's hand moving to tangle in his hair and pull him closer. When Byakuya finally pulled back he left Renji utterly confused.

"W-why did you do that?" Renji asked him his gaze diverted from his Captain's and his fingertips touching his lips.

"I'm attracted to you Renji-kun. I'm sorry I guess I should of asked permission first." Byakuya replied his gaze not faltering.

Renji's arm encircled the back of Byakuya's neck pulling him into a lust filled kiss, only this time Renji came out as the dominate one. His hand moved to his Captain's lower back and with a swift tug Renji pulled him onto his lap. Renji's fingertips traced every bit of skin on his Captain's chest he could reach. His fingers moved slowly tracing small circles on Byakuya's nipples until they hardened in his fingertips. Byakuya pulled out of the kiss trying to regain his breath.

"Well aren't we straightforward." Byakuya murmured his voice husky and full of desire.

"I told myself that if the opportunity ever arose I would take advantage of it…" he replied out of breath.

"Oh? Then what are you waiting for?" his Captain purred his voice low and sultry.

Renji rolled his eyes at Byakuya but couldn't help the smile as he leaned in to kiss him once more. Renji pushed him onto his back and crawled on top of him straddling him. Breaking their kiss his lips moved down to suck on Byakuya's firm nipple. He rolled it with his tongue, biting down on it softly he gave a small tug, coaxing a moan from the raven haired beauty under him. Smirking he released the nipple from between his teeth and moved to the other doing the same and causing Byakuya's back to arch into him. Releasing the tender nipple his lips moved down to suck on Byakuya's toned abdomen, he left small kisses and hickeys in his trail as his lips moved lower.

His fingers tugged at the waistband of Byakuya's pants. His hand slipped under and grasped the others throbbing member, smirking at the gasp that escaped him. Byakuya seemed to be trying to repress the sounds of his pleasure, Renji didn't like the silence, and his Captain's moans were music to his ears. He started with slow movements stroking the other shaft, but it only coaxed small whimpers to escape Byakuya's throat. He needed more then that, he wanted to hear him scream his name. He rubbed his thumb across Byakuya's tip putting pressure on the slit, rubbing the precum across the tip. Bingo he thought smirking to himself.

"R-ren-ji! Ah!" Byakuya moaned his hips bucking up to meet Renji's hand, the pleasure that spread through his groin clouding his mind and making him tongue tied. The Noble looked quiet vulnerable under the lower class lieutenant. Renji pulled his hand out from under Byakuya's waistband.

"Don't s-stop…" Byakuya groaned, his eyes closed and his breathing shallow.

Renji stripped Byakuya of his pants and pulled off his own. He let his fingers trace down Byakuya's bare chest and over his stomach, he was taking it al in, memorizing every curve and every line. He never wanted to forget this body, it was perfection in his eyes.

"Tell me what you want" Renji asked him, his voice low, almost a deep purr as he played with one of Byakuya's nipples in his long fingers.

"S-stop teasing, you know damn well wh-" he said interrupted and inhaling sharply as Renji pinched his nipple.

"I want to hear you say it…" The other replied his fingers tracing Byakuya's inner thighs and around his groin. He was surprised at his own will power, even with his own throbbing problem.

"I want you to f-fuck me." He replied with a groan as Renji blew on his erection, the cold sending a shiver up his spine.

"It's hot when you cuss…" That was all Renji needed, He pulled Byakuya's legs towards him and draped his ankles over his shoulders. He spit in his hand and moved to rub his Captain's tight anus. Slipping a finger in he smiled at the moan it received, it was a mix of pleasure and pain. He slipped a second finger in and scissored his fingers slowly allowing his partner to get used to the feeling. Renji spit once more into his palm and rubbed it across his own erection. Pulling the fingers out of Byakuya the space was soon replaced by Renji's member. He moved slowly, relishing in Byakuya's loud moans. Once he was all the way inside he felt his will power being tested by his Captains tightness but he waited until he felt the other was used to the feeling.

((Author's Note: I just wanted to point out that this was the part of the story where my brother snuck up behind me and grabbed my arms pinning them behind my back and asking "What are you trying to hide" he then attempted to read over my shoulder. I nearly had a heart attack. No one in my family knows about this. I'm a closet Yaoi fan . If they had found out I would of never been allowed on the computer again. Oh what I do for you guys! Lol))

Renji pulled his hips back and with a little more force and speed he moved his hips into Byakuya's. His hips moved slowly at first, Byakuya moved his own hips to match Renji's movements. Renji picked up speed as his needs became more urgent. Every time his member stroked over the others prostate he heard the other moan loudly. The sound alone was enough to send him over the edge in ecstasy. He slowed his pace, dragging out the pleasure. Reaching to grasp Byakuya's erection he stroked in time with his thrusts, his thumb stroking over the tip teasingly with every thrust.. Byakuya came first coming in Renji's hand and across his chest. Byakuya's orgasm caused his muscles to clench pushing Renji off the edge and into his spiraling orgasm. Renji pulled out of Byakuya slowly collapsing in the grass next to him, his tongue reaching out to taste the cum on his hand. He rubbed the rest off his hand onto his chest before wrapping his arm around the others waist. Byakuya's breathing was rugged and sweat covered his defined body. Byakuya snuggled closer into the other man's arms allowing himself to be held tentatively. He was lulled into a sleep by the steady breathing and the soft sound of the wind in the cherry blossoms above. The paperwork could always wait he thought to himself falling asleep in the others arms.

_Thanks for reading folks! I hope you liked it (Even my near death experience aka heart attack hee hee) Review peoples!!! And don't forget to check out my other stories!!_

_-Lyssa_


End file.
